


【ggAD】午夜狂奔 (伪ABO真钙片AU)

by RWahs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, nothing but porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWahs/pseuds/RWahs
Summary: 假如钙片界打算把ABO设定引入不可描述的电影……全文黄色废料 随意年龄操作二十岁新人小(ha)狼(shi)狗(qi) Grindelwald（艺名？）/ 三十岁德艺双馨 DumbleDAMN（艺名！）本片分级：成人级涉及：psycho!Gellert /abused!Albus 暴力犯罪 非自愿 肉体&精神伤害 侮辱性语言 男性怀孕 产乳↑然而这一切都是剧本，戏内很变态戏外乐开怀(？)*为了安全飚黑车的俄罗斯套车操作





	【ggAD】午夜狂奔 (伪ABO真钙片AU)

_碟片封面_  
_《New York Jungle》_  
_Babe I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive._  
_发行日：XXXX年X月X日_  
_分级：成人_  
_本片涉及：_  
_暴力犯罪_  
_非自愿性行为_  
_肉体 &精神虐待_  
_侮辱性语言_  
_男性怀孕产乳_  
_色情片首次探索ABO世界_  
_DumbleDAMN搭档新人最新力作_

  
**/DVD A**  
　　  
　　他看着昏迷中的男人逐渐苏醒过来。他已经在床边守了三个半小时。他知道麻醉剂的效果大概会让人昏睡多久，但他仍然不曾离开一步。他在这三个半小时内什么都没做，只是看着男人躺在床上的样子。呼吸均匀，面容平静，好像只是从无梦的沉睡中醒来。男人睁开了双眼，透明的眸子里透出迷蒙。

　　“你好，阿不思。”他握住男人的下巴让他看向自己，他知道阿不思现在还因为肌肉松弛剂的效果无法动弹。“我是盖勒特。很高兴认识你。”

　　*  
　　  
　　肌肉松弛剂的效力过去之后，盖勒特用银制手铐把红发男人的右手拷在床头。

　　“你可以反抗，我也有很多方法让你不再反抗，”阿不思的左手被金发青年按在床上，青年语气温柔地对他说，一手卡住他柔软的颈喉，瞳孔微颤，“我恳求你，别让我真的伤害你。”

　　*  
　　  
　　盖勒特给他打了Omega抑制剂，也给自己打了一剂Alpha信息素切断剂。

　　他想破坏他，伤害他，却不想让他发情，也不想被他影响。

　　*  
　　  
　　作为一个单身Omega，阿不思不是没有自慰过，他甚至知道自己的承受能力很强，没有一定的刺激他无法在心理上真正地得到快感。但是盖勒特用在他身上的那个造型可怖的假阴茎根本不是人类的尺寸。他以为自己被捅穿了，他跪坐在那个东西上，勉强撑着自己一上一下，他甚至可以看见自己的腹部被顶得凸起，后穴已被撑到极致，他仿佛被劈成两半。莫大的屈辱和疼痛让他实在忍不住哭叫出来。抑制剂让他的生殖腔保持着封闭状态，在强烈刺激下他的甬道分泌的液体可以起到一定的润滑作用，但那个巨大的物件几乎要强行破开他，挤进他的生殖腔内。  
　　  
　　盖勒特看着那双曾经神采飞扬的眼睛里盛满泪水，哀求地看着他。  
　　  
　　“不……真的不行……”  
　　  
　　阿不思不是一个不能忍耐的人，但在生殖腔被强行顶开的那一瞬间他终于崩溃了。他感觉到那个东西的头部顶进去之后竟在他的生殖腔口形成了一个结，一个人工结，传来一阵热流。他一瞬间忘了自己所处何地，破坏般的痛楚让他解脱，他的高潮来得如此真实。  
　　  
　　盖勒特把剩下的部分从几乎昏厥过去的阿不思的体内拿出来，只剩下那个人工结还卡在他的生殖腔里。  
　　  
　　“它可以震动、加热、电击，有趣的玩意，你会习惯的。”盖勒特漫不经心地说，好像并不在意阿不思还能否听到。  
　　  
　　阿不思又一次被人工结的震动从昏迷中唤醒。  
　　  
　　“求你……”  
　　  
　　阿不思的腹中累积的酸胀已经让他越来越不能承受，但他的尿道被从马眼塞进了一块膨胀海绵堵住出口，只留一条线在外面以方便拽出海绵，但很显然他不被允许去触碰自己。他既不能射精也不能排泄，无法释放的压力让他眼里蓄满泪水，眼前一片模糊，脑海里仅存的一丝清明让他的唇间重复着哀求。  
　　  
　　“求我什么？”  
　　  
　　“让我走。”  
　　  
　　金发青年微笑着低头看着他。

　　“你我都知道这不可能。”盖勒特用手按压上阿不思的小腹缓缓用力。这终于突破了他的极限，阿不思的泪水瞬间无法控制地涌出眼眶。

　　*  
　　  
　　两天零十七个小时前。  
　　  
　　盖勒特隔着马路看着对面坐在咖啡厅露天座位的男人。  
　　  
　　他拿着相机，随意拍了几张街景，镜头里更多的是那个男人。男人穿着西装和衬衫，打着一条暗紫色的细领带。西装外套是修身款，勾勒出男人腰身的曲线，西装的下摆没能遮住男人浑圆的屁股。外套没有扣起来，衬衫扣子却一个不差地扣到了顶，反而让衬衫在胸口那绷得有点紧，男人抬手时可以明显看得出胸脯的肉感。  
　　  
　　我知道你的一切，知道你的学校，你的同事，你的好友，你的爱好，你最爱的甜品，你最常去的餐厅，你去过哪家医院。你是个Omega。  
　　  
　　其实盖勒特并不在意那个男人是不是Omega。Omega，Beta，Alpha，无论他是什么都可以，这并不影响他的选择和他接下来会做的事。阿不思是Omega这一点会让这一切变得轻松了一点，同时也更麻烦了一点，需要他准备的东西更多。  
　　  
　　他符合盖勒特的所有审美。他漂亮、成熟。除了有点太漂亮了。这样的人消失总不可能不引起些什么。但恰好盖勒特了解到他是一个英国人，来到美国的时间并不久，在纽约没有亲眷。  
　　  
　　他是一个完美的猎物。  
　　  
　　走在阿不思前面的金发青年在推门时特地停留了一会，替他撑着门。  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”阿不思微笑。  
　　  
　　阿不思看着青年大大地笑起来，露出整齐的上排牙齿。真诚明朗的笑容让人足以忽视他上挑的眉眼带来的阴鸷漠然。  
　　  
　　“我的荣幸。”

　　金发青年瘦削英俊，是他会喜欢的类型，就是看上去太年轻了点，但阿不思还是忍不住多看了他一眼。阿不思从他平静无波的气息猜他是个Beta。有点可惜。

　　*

　　阿不思不该想着逃走的，不然他也不会硬生生把他的右手掰脱臼。  
　　  
　　“这次是右手。”他摩挲着阿不思由于长期带着手铐挣扎而被磨出红痕血痂的手腕。  
　　  
　　他对阿不思说。然后把他的手小心接地回去，又拿出医药箱替阿不思仔仔细细地上药包扎固定好。他需要阿不思恢复，只有完好的人才能再次受伤。

　　但这不影响他在做爱时故意按住阿不思受伤的手腕，看阿不思疼得发抖。

　　*  
　　  
　　阿不思表现得越来越好，盖勒特不再给他注射药物，拿掉了他的手铐。

　　盖勒特逐渐减少了在他身上使用道具的时间，不在床上的时候，他被允许正常地在盖勒特的这间顶层公寓自由活动。阿不思的面色不再苍白得像一张白纸，逐渐恢复了一些生机。他甚至可以想方设法从他们之间充斥着暴力和疼痛的性爱中汲取一丝快感。

　　*  
　　  
　　盖勒特抓住他后脑的头发把他的脸按进枕头粗暴地、发泄似的用力干他。整个床摇得要散架。  
　　  
　　阿不思的脸陷进枕头里，不留一丝缝隙，他无法呼吸，双手抓紧床单，不由自主地扭动，但盖勒特一手按住他的后脑，一手掐住他的腰，让他无法挣脱。他感觉他的其他感知都渐渐消失了，他的整个世界变得一片漆黑，他唯一的知觉就是在他身后按住他操着他的人的动作。阿不思肺部的空气快被耗光了，对空气的渴望他开始用力挣扎起来，但身后的人却丝毫不为所动，并不打算轻易地放过他，依然狠狠地操干着他，阿不思感觉自己已经到了极限，心脏的跳动开始如同一阵不规律的鼓点，他想张开嘴汲取一丝空气，却只能让口水和眼泪一起濡湿枕头。他渐渐失去力气，仿佛在生与死的边缘徘徊，终于他的大脑耗尽了最后一丝氧气，产生了濒死的幻觉，同时也迎来最后的高潮。一阵空空荡荡的冰冷笼罩上他的身体，他可能是晕过去了几秒，但随即他感到仿佛有一股暖意流遍全身，接着身体变得轻飘飘，似乎已经灵魂出窍。  
　　  
　　盖勒特把阿不思翻过来，拍拍他的脸。空气灌进阿不思的干涸的肺里，同时带来生命和钝痛。盖勒特点燃一根烟，拈在指尖看着烟雾升起。他看着阿不思的胸膛因为用力抽气不断起伏，他把手指里的烟头隔着衬衫用力摁在阿不思依旧饱满的胸脯上。烟头迅速烫穿阿不思身上衬衫的布料，灼伤他的皮肤，阿不思终于被疼痛彻底唤醒，泪眼婆娑地看向盖勒特。  
　　  
　　盖勒特这才把烟拿起来，烟已经灭了，被他丢到一边。他伸手把阿不思衬衫拉开，轻轻抹去他伤口的血迹，听到阿不思下意识地轻轻抽气。  
　　  
　　他觉得阿不思很有意思的一点是，即使经过这么久，他还能对疼痛作出恰到好处的反应。不过阿不思的确比一开始更能忍一些了。  
　　  
　　“喜欢吗？”盖勒特摸着阿不思左胸上被他烫伤的皮肤。  
　　  
　　他在他心脏上留下的疤。  
　　  
　　大部分时间盖勒特不会让他这么舒服，今天盖勒特格外温柔。  
　　  
**End of DVD A/**  
　　

      “Cut.”

　　说到格林德沃是怎么成为本片男1号的，只能说实属机缘巧合。

　　其实格林德沃只是个头一次跟剧组的小年轻，是片场导演助理的助理的助理的助理，工作重心放在监督负责演职人员饮食上，也就是管盒饭的。由于本片原定男1号在赶来的路上意外跌倒摔断胳膊，备用男1号突发阑尾炎送去开刀，戏台已经搭好而主角不能登场，于是导演片场救急，马上开始征集替补争取尽快开机，甚至现场要求大家踊跃报名试镜，但即使男0号是邓布利多，出于紧急下海的心理压力，以及此岗位疑似谁干谁倒霉的晦气，应征的人寥寥无几，如果这样下去本片很可能就盖里奇掉了。

　　于是就在此时格林德沃英勇无畏挺身而出说我可以，导演说你可以什么可以盒饭发完了吗小子，然而裤子一脱验完货，导演不得不承认这小子真的很可以。

　　仔仔细细看完第一幕剧本，格林德沃霎时觉得自己不一定可以，不可以一定，一定不可以。

　　但鸭子已经上架便由不得鸭子不脱裤子。

　　*

　　邓布利多找他一起看剧本和背景材料，一般环保纸，非夜光材质。

　　格林德沃就先老老实实跟邓布利多读书看资料。不过他不知道邓布利多读到了哪里，只知道自己被打开了新世界的大门，大脑已经不知道飞到哪去了。

　　“还挺有意思不是吗？”邓布利多边看剧本边说。“假如世界上真有六种生理性别，不再局限于广义的两性，男女性别差异会大大缩小，以另一种人群差异取而代之，不知道世界会怎么运作？”

　　“……难以想象。”格林德沃憋了半天。

　　“想得白痴一点，其实那样倒是很方便，”邓布利多轻快地说。“不用润滑不用灌肠，省了很多麻烦。”

　　“……有道理。”

　　“剧本设定里你是一个Alpha而我是Omega，故事从你绑架了我开始。”邓布利多继续，“其实除去ABO这个噱头，剧情挺俗套的……”

　　“……你说得对，”格林德沃再度附和，随即意识到自己总得在这段对话里贡献点有建设性的发言，便马上提出了一个问题，“不过，既然是ABO世界，为什么‘我’还要特地给‘你’打抑制剂？”

　　“……呃，因为‘你’是变态？”邓布利多几乎没有思考，“咳，我是说，剧本里的‘你’……”

　　“……了解了。”格林德沃点点头。

　　“没办法，这就是色情片。”邓布利多同情地拍拍他。

　　*

　　“哇这个一来就有点太猛了吧。”格林德沃看一眼剧本，看一眼琳琅满目的道具，又偷瞄一眼邓布利多的脸色。

　　邓布利多脸色没有变化，很敬业。

　　“别担心，”见他紧张，邓布利多凑过来对他说，凑得很近，近得眼角眉梢一颦一笑都是暧昧神秘。“我负责演戏，你负责操我。”

　　于是格林德沃当时就被这句话蛊惑了，被一句余音袅袅的“操我”砸得有点懵，缓过来以后他以为自己的所有任务就是操邓不利多，然而没料到，他不仅很需要体力，而且很需要演技。

　　格林德沃搞不懂，作为一个尺度如此没有下限的爱情动作片，凭什么要求情节里还编排出这么多百转千回狗血淋头的爱恨挣扎情感表达。多亏有一位好老师跟他搭戏带他入戏，不然他真的不知道要怎么演好演活一个痴心犯罪分子。

　　“这剧本究竟谁写的？”格林德沃朝空气发问。

　　*

　　开拍前导演给他俩讲戏。说邓布利多需要演出一个风情而不自知的半熟Omega，就那种眼角眉梢还能看到曾经的风光，却始终还是因为日复一日的枯燥生活染上了疲惫和屈服的感觉。每天都会把自己收拾干净，却有时候也会忘了刮干净胡茬。他不知道自己已经被一个看似阳光的青年盯上，不知道什么在等待着自己。这些不会出现在戏里，但是需要邓布利多体会精神，同时演出那种脆弱和倔强。

　　黄片人设还带这么走心的？格林德沃在旁边听得一愣一愣。“那我呢？”

　　“你的角色原定是一个三十岁左右的黑发变态连环杀手。”

　　“然后呢？”

　　“没了。”

　　“……那现在呢？”

　　“你现在多大？”

　　“二十。”

　　“那现在是一个二十岁金发变态连环杀手。”

　　“……”

　　“角色年轻了很多，外形变动也很大，好好体会这个情感转换。”

　　“……”

　　*

　　“我觉得不公平，”邓布利多忽然对他说。“你的角色也应该有自己的内在行为逻辑。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“即使是天生的反社会人格，也应该有交代和铺垫。”

　　“噢……”格林德沃反应过来。“说真的，我还没考虑这个。”

　　“我们来设计个背景故事吧，”邓布利多提议。“有助于分析角色和选择表演方式。”

　　等一下……认真的吗。格林德沃在心里苦笑，但他看着邓布利多的眼睛，最后只说出一句“谢谢”。

　　经过一番对连环杀人犯影视作品引经据典的讨论，最终敲定的人物侧写是剧中人物盖勒特虽表象上是一个残忍的、难以共情的反社会人格，却透露着一些幼稚的、不稳定的气息。具体原因可以追溯到曾经目睹过的家庭惨剧……

　　“棒极了，就按照这个方向演准没错。”导演得知后大力赞赏这种加班行为。

　　格林德沃看着剧本上被涂涂改改的人物背景小传，终于体会到什么叫人设越多，压力越大。

　　*

　　由于片中有烫伤的情节，道具组做了一小块假的皮肤，这个格林德沃可以理解，但是他对片场的其他道具感到费解。

　　“老实说，这些就是造型奇葩一点的肛塞跳蛋，”格林德沃拿起一个所谓“人工结”，“观众怎么体会到这些是作用在Omega身上的？”

　　“这个，说实在的都是噱头，”道具师解答。“会在设定集里说明的。”

　　“就这还有设定集？”格林德沃不可思议。

　　“也许会做成系列呢？”导演一脸不悦。

　　“……”

　　那我是不是不用担心就业问题了。格林德沃望天。

　　*

　　第一场拍摄结束后。

　　“你会出名的。”邓布利多悠悠地看着他的眼睛，看了好一会，若有所思地说。“你的眼睛很特别，很容易给别人留下印象。 和你的家伙一样。”

　　“谢……谢谢。”格林德沃感觉自己好像被夸了？但是哪里怪怪的，又不好深究。

　　“还有……刚才那场戏，不用控制，可以再用点力，粗暴一点。我可以承受。”

　　“没问题。”他乐于接受这类提议。

　　格林德沃回头琢磨过来，该不会是嫌我之前的戏有气无力吧？唉看来下次得埋头苦干再接再厉。

 

**/DVD B**

      阿不思发情了。在这一次周期到来之前盖勒特没有给他打抑制剂，只自己服下暂时切断Alpha接受Omega信息素的药。

　　似乎是压抑得太久，阿不思这一次的发情格外汹涌猛烈。所有门窗被关紧封死了。浓烈的气味充斥着整个房间。

　　阿不思几乎要哭着求盖勒特，他主动凑上去吻盖勒特，用胸脯蹭他，拉盖勒特的皮带，除了自己的渴望他什么都感觉不到。但盖勒特却把他已经绵软无力的手拉开，盖勒特揽着他的腰，握住他的屁股把他一把托起放到桌子上，在桌面留下一片黏腻的水痕。

　　“假如我打开门，恐怕整栋楼的Alpha都会被你引来。”

　　“想象一下，”金发青年骨节分明的手指半箍住他的脖子，温柔地亲着他的耳侧，“你想要他们轮流还是一起？”

　　“如果我现在打开门走出去，回来的时候会看到什么？”

　　“你会全身都是精液，被人操坏了，”盖勒特问他，好像真的很好奇。“还是躺在血污里，已经被干死了？”

　　红发男人失神地微微张着嘴，湿透的头发黏在脸上，颤抖着，说不出任何话。

　　“他们会咬掉你的乳头吗？”盖勒特挑挑眉，用手揉捏拨弄着阿不思柔软饱胀的胸部和乳头。“如果是我，我会。”

　　“然后我会把他们全部杀掉。” 盖勒特的声音愈发沙哑。

　　“不，我不会给他们这个机会。” 顿了一会，他继续说道。

　　“你是我的第一个，也是最后一个猎物。”

　　“你本来不应该是最后一个。”

　　“我困住了你，你也困住了我。”

　　“你知道怎么当好一个人质。”

　　盖勒特的药开始失效，他开始被阿不思的信息素影响，开始释放出浓烈磅礴的Alpha信息素。

　　感受到盖勒特信息素的阿不思的理智终于彻底被击溃，几乎要发了疯。

　　“标记我。”阿不思喘不过气，声音破碎，急切地凑上去吻盖勒特，满脸都是泪痕。

　　盖勒特咬住他侧颈的腺体，犬齿刺破阿不思的皮肤。他把阿不思抱起来进入他，阿不思已经湿透了，滚烫的，柔软的，等待着，需要着他的入侵。他们的身体经过长期的厮磨已然充满默契，仿佛随时可以进入状态合二为一。这是他们之间第一场真正的Alpha和Omega的性爱，空气里是信息素的交织对撞，如同两个人的肉体。盖勒特桌子上的东西扫开，把阿不思按在上面。盖勒特把他的双腿扛到肩上，把他折起来到一个不可思议的角度，按住他的双手，然后就那么干他。盖勒特低头吮吸撕咬着他的腺体上的皮肤，然后再从脖颈啃下来，舔咬着他的乳头不肯离去。硬质平面硌得阿不思生疼，但他已经没空去顾及多余的感觉，只能发出无意义的呻吟，在几个月以来最完美的高潮中浮沉。

　　盖勒特的牙齿再次刺穿他的腺体，随之大开大合地干着他，交合处一片荼蘼，然后盖勒特的阴茎终于操开他的生殖腔。阿不思忍不住小声哭叫出来，感受到盖勒特在他体内成结，一股股精液射在他的生殖腔里，盖勒特按住他的小腹让他充分感觉到这鼓胀完全填满了他。

　　“你是我的。”盖勒特吻他的眼睛、鼻尖，然后咬住他的嘴唇。“从我第一次见到你开始。”

　　*

　　阿不思怀孕了。他平实的小腹渐渐有了弧度，胸部更是涨到饱满欲滴的地步。孕期的激素分泌让他愈发性欲高涨起来，他不好意思主动求欢，但一举一动都散发出情欲的气味。他的脖颈耳朵热得发红，胸脯涨得发痛，他穿着的衬衫的布料感觉起来都像砂纸一样磨着他敏感的乳头。他想摸自己，抚慰自己，做些什么都好只要能舒缓身体的燥热，但没有盖勒特的允许他却不敢这么做。盖勒特就在不远处的书桌前看些什么。

　　他只能趴在床上，悄悄地用胸口挤压磨蹭着床单，直到胸口的布料上沾上湿痕。他开始第一次分泌乳汁了。细微摩擦给他带来的那一丝火辣的痛楚让他开始发出无意识的呢喃，没有注意到盖勒特已经不在桌前。

　　盖勒特从他背后环住他，一条腿挤进他已经湿透的双腿间，把他拉起来靠在自己胸膛上，然后把他的衬衣撕开完全拽下来挂在他的臂弯，露出他的整个挺涨的胸部。一手揽着阿不思的腰，盖勒特的左手摸上他的胸脯，拨弄着他已经湿漉漉的鼓胀的乳尖，捏住用力一挤，乳汁便迫不及待地溢出，流了他一手。盖勒特把手指伸进阿不思的唇齿间让他自己尝尝自己的乳汁。

　　“是蜂蜜味的吗？”盖勒特问，但他用手指搅弄着阿不思的舌头，让他发不出完整的音节。

　　而乳汁还在源源不断地分泌，盖勒特放过阿不思的舌头，继续照顾起他饱胀的胸口，揉搓了几下，把流出的乳汁抹在阿不思的微微鼓起的肚皮上。

　　“资料上说孕期性爱有助于安胎。”盖勒特边玩着阿不思的乳头边在他耳边说，另一只手摸进他已经十分滑腻的臀缝，几根手指轻松地挤进火热的甬道往里面抠挖探索。

　　阿不思被他用手指搞得哼哼唧唧晕头转向，又得不到满足，往后蹭着盖勒特。根本忘了盖勒特的“孕期性爱”干起来根本不像要保住胎儿的样子。

　　盖勒特停下手上的活，把阿不思翻过来让他平躺到床上，这是自从阿不思怀孕之后他们最常用的体位。

　　不知是不是盖勒特故意的，阿不思右边的乳头到现在还未曾被抚慰过，现在涨奶涨得酸胀得不行，虽然就在盖勒特眼皮子底下，他仍旧好像昏了头似的想自己用手揉一揉。果不其然他的手才刚摸到自己就被盖勒特抓住死死按在了床上，盖勒特也不生气，反而俯下身去吻他的胸口，然后舔上他红肿鼓胀的泛着湿滑的光的右侧乳头，盖勒特的舌苔每擦过一次他的乳头，阿不思身体都像通过一阵电流般颤抖，他甚至可以感受到自己体内疯狂分泌着蜜汁，下身已然泛滥。盖勒特抬头看了一眼除了隐忍的喘息什么声音也发不出来的红发男人，笑了笑咬住他的乳头猛地用力吮吸了一口，阿不思的身体几乎是是痉挛似的抽搐了一下，听到自己喉咙里发出最放荡的叫声，然后再也叫不出来，只能张着嘴抽气。盖勒特舌尖绕着他的乳晕打转，扫过乳孔时卷走源源不断涌出的乳汁，然后在他又涨得忍不了的时候再吸一下。就在快感反复积累释放的过程让阿不思一度要昏厥过去时，盖勒特不再吊胃口，咬上他的胸前发狠般地吮吸撕咬着吃起来，另一只手也揉捏上他的另一侧胸口。仅是这样的刺激就让阿不思射了出来。

　　“尝起来像蜂蜜，”盖勒特舔掉最后一丝乳汁，看着面色潮红不断喘息的阿不思，“很甜。”

　　“和你一样。”盖勒特说，扶着阿不思的腰进去，慢慢研磨着他刚刚才高潮的Omega不断痉挛的柔软的内壁。他们还有一夜可以继续。

　　*

　　今天是他们的周年纪念，也是阿不思怀孕的第七个月，他的肚皮已被撑起一个十分明显的弧度。现在阿不思正坐在餐桌旁，微笑着和几个前来贺喜看望的邻居交谈。

　　他们在半个月前来到这间邻国的郊区湖畔小宅定居，这里的一切看上去都那么安宁平和，如同屋外冰封的湖面和静谧的针叶树林，如同那个温柔的红发男人。

　　他看着比他年长不少的男人柔顺的模样，就像看着一个被破坏后重塑的完美的艺术品。

**End of DVD B/**

  
      剧情进行到孕期，片场的道具组也更加忙活起来。

　　关于如何表现怀孕状态，剧组原计划有两种安排，假如效果好的话，会首先考虑使用内置充气道具，虽然有一定危险性，但可以作为噱头放入花絮中。另一种就是常规操作，做好假孕肚贴在肚皮上。

　　在了解内置道具的操作过程之后，格林德沃坚决反对前者。

　　“其实这些在专业人士的操作下是有安全保障的，一旦不合适……”邓布利多觉得有必要给这个面色开始阴沉的小伙子解释一下色情片行业存在的一些难以规避的风险。

　　“我知道你很敬业，但是不，不行。”

　　邓布利多感觉到一些什么。“别担心我会痛，我以前……”

　　“这件事不需要再讨论了，”格林德沃很快回答，语气不重却斩钉截铁。“就算被开除我也会投反对票。”

　　邓布利多愣了一会，随即扬起笑容。“我知道了。”

　　总之在格林德沃的强烈反对下，内置道具被彻底否决了。于是道具师们紧锣密鼓地开始准备替邓布利多做个假的孕肚。

　　格林德沃看到剧本上关于产乳的那段，又开始好奇。“奶也是道具？”

　　“不，是真的。”

　　“？？”

　　“我会提前服用一定剂量的催乳素，”邓布利多回答，见格林德沃脸色又一变，抢在他前面开口，“是专业药剂师配比过的，很安全。”

　　“所以……”格林德沃支支吾吾，眼神四顾一圈，又始终还是离不开邓布利多的胸口。“我真的……要……吃……你的奶？”

　　“你看起来就像被逼着喝毒药。”邓布利多看着他无处安放的眼神，差点笑出声。“放心吧，是纯天然无毒无害的。”

　　“这可说不准，”格林德沃低声说，把音量保持在二人之间。“也许真的会致幻。”

　　*

　　催乳剂附带的催情作用让邓布利多仿佛真的变成了一个Omega，进行到最后一场时片场的气氛变得格外火热。两个人拍完都已大汗淋漓，邓布利多更是要不断补充水分以免脱水。

　　摄制终于完成，二人都放松下来，第一件事就是回各自的拖车蒙头大睡了一顿。

　　第二天格林德沃醒了之后回过神来发现自己已经在邓布利多的拖车门前站定了。

　　他举起试图敲门的手又放下，如此反复三次门自己开了。

　　邓布利多还睡眼惺忪，穿着一件白背心和大裤衩，像个刚起床的普通上班族，除了背心紧了点，隐约能看到布料下经历过这段时间的拍摄被折磨得肿胀不堪的胸脯。

　　格林德沃看着眼前的男人同样红肿的嘴唇，忽然很想咬一口他下巴上的肉。

　　“催乳素的后劲有点大。”邓布利多说，每个单词都咬字喑哑带着气音。

　　然后他一把把还在门口傻杵着的金发小子拉了进来。

　　*

　　影片不仅大卖还获得了业界的高度评价。最佳表演最佳新人的奖项收了一堆。导演笑得嘴角咧到后脑勺，看来这次真的可以做成系列了。

　　但很快导演就笑不出来了，因为演员都跑了，邓布利多不演了，格林德沃也不演了。

　　业界明星邓布利多在三十一岁这年选择暂时退役，复出时间不定，专心谈恋爱去了。恋爱对象就是那个出道即退圈的最佳新人。

　　导演很想追着格林德沃打，多大仇呢，自己跑就算了还带拐跑别人的？

　　但是没办法，日久生情情到深处谁能挡得住。

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源于@KKlynx 和我共赏Alfie时一句“……他真适合成为series killer的目标啊”（？）而我真的写了forgive me


End file.
